The First Werewolf
Throughout Langar's history, werewolves have been a thorn in civilization's side. They are near-perfect predators mixed into a world that doesn't want them. But they haven't ALWAYS been a nuisance to civilization. Everything needs to start somewhere and the beginning of the werewolves, to history's' surprise, starts with a young girl named Grendal. Grendal Silverfang, The Eldest Werewolf Grendal was born as any human was. Regular. And this lasted for only a few years. On her 6th birthday, young Grendal found a wolf trapped in a hunters trap. So, instead of letting it remain captured, Gendral did her best to free the beast. Gama, Goddess of Animals, saw the 6 year olds act of compassion. The goddess visited the human in her dream that night in the form of a snow-white wolf and asked the girl what she wanted for her birthday. Without hesitation, Grendal proclaimed she wanted to turn into a 'super cool wolf!' Gama agreed to the request and have the girl an ability unlike any other; the ability to turn into a creature similar to a wolf in nearly all aspects. Grendal became stronger, faster, and smarter than any one else in her village. Her reflexes became like no others. To further aid the girl, Gama also gave Grendal the ability perfectly control her new powers. powers. Unfortunately, this made Grendal constantly hungry. However, the girl would either ignore it or go eat some berries from the forest. Animals of all types would flock to her. Bears would show her where the best honey was and teach her to climb. Wolves would show her how to hunt among them. Birds would show her what in the woods were poisonous and what weren't. For years, Grendal lived a perfect life, in harmony with both civilization and the wildlife around her. However, like all happy stories, there has to be a sad part. While relaxing with a herd of deer, Grendal (along with several deer) was shot with an arrow. It was a crudely made arrow from the time where bows and arrows were a very new thing. In rage and pain, Grendal shifted and attacked the hunters. While they were gravely wounded, the hunters made it back to the village and gave their report. Grendal's family were hung for being witches and such and Grendal was ran out from the village. Gama, seeing the horror happen, appeared before the girl. The goddess granted her an early birthday present, immortality... the ability to make others like her. Grendal gladly accepted these and thanked the goddess. As another act of friendship, Gama promised that Grendal's parents would be safe in her realm. Satisfied with this, Grendal went on with her life. She has developed her own pack and has become quite notorious throughout history alongside it. Due to the amount of carnage she and her pack leaves behind, they have been rightly dubbed the Bloodclaw Pack. She quickly adopted this name. Luckily, she and her pack only move if they absolutely need to... mainly against rouge werewolf packs or groups of werewolf/monster hunters. Abilities and Powers Grendal has all the standard abilities of a regular werewolf. However, she is stronger, faster, smarter, and has more endurance than any other werewolf. Unlike any other werewolf, Grendal is heavily resistant to silver (much to the dismay of several hundred werewolf hunters). However, she has claimed (to her council) that she is weak to aluminum. She is much stronger and faster than the other werewolves. She can command regular wolves and canines via mental link and has some mental influence with bipedal canines. She has been seen shifting single parts of her body such as her hand or mouth. She also has a few Fire, Water, and Wind magics under her belt, ranging from simple protection spells to high ranking spells. Even in her werewolf form, she can use these magics as well as any master. She also has other abilities no other werewolf has, such as short-ranged phase shifting. Location Grendal and her pack, in recent years, has not been seen much. Truthfully, she and her Bloodclaw Pack have drifted into legend. However, those who have seen her have only spotted her north of Pregnyt in the woods.Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Category:Other Category:Religious Character Category:Historical Character